Patients and other persons restricted to bed for extended periods incur the risk of forming decubitus ulcers. Decubitus ulcers (commonly known as bed sores, pressure sores, pressure ulcers, etc.) can be formed when blood supplying the capillaries below the skin tissue is interrupted due to external pressure against the skin. This pressure can be greater than the internal blood pressure within a capillary and thus, occlude the capillary and prevent oxygen and nutrients from reaching the area of the skin in which the pressure is exerted. Moreover, moisture and heat on and around the person can exacerbate ulcers by causing skin maceration, among other associated problems.
The following are incorporated by reference: Reger S I, Adams T C, Maklebust J A, Sahgal V: Validation Test for Climate Control on Air Loss Supports; Arch. Phys. Med Rehab. 2001; 82:597-603; U.S. Patent Publication No.: US 2008/0022461 A1 (application Ser. No. 11/780,119) filed Jul. 19, 2007; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/116,095, filed Nov. 19, 2008; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/799,526, filed May 11, 2006, U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/874,210, filed Dec. 11, 2006; U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2007/0261548 A1 (application Ser. No. 11/746,953), filed May 10, 2007.